The conventional toothbrush is typically provided with tooth cleaning elements such as bristles which are fixed in orientation at a single angle and height with respect to the head of the brush. While this may be appropriate for general purpose cleansing of tooth surfaces, it is desirable to provide a toothbrush which has flexibility and adjustability to enhance the effectiveness of the brushing regimen and oral health.